


Kinetic

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [43]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Storms, Swords, Thinking, Uhtred is thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Kinetic by Smosh.  It's a weird computery instrumental.There is no enemy tonight, no one to fight or spar with.  His only enemy is his neverending seemingly boundless energy that courses through his every muscle, lighting his whole body aflame.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Kinetic

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe we've made it halfway through!!!! All 3 of us! I will be honest, the longest I've ever done one of these monthly things is day 20. I have yet to complete one and I AM AFRAID I SHALL FAIL AGAIN! I HOPE I DON'T! (Though I need to stop cheating and lingering because some of these are just way too long.)
> 
> Also come talk to us! <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> 

He grips Serpent-Breath harder and swings, the feel of her weight a comfort he longs for. She cuts through the air with practice ease and he continues the spin, propelled on by her momentum. Then he dips, swings her again, and spins on the balls of his feet. Round and round he circles, swinging his warrior’s blade, and never seeming to tire. There is no enemy tonight, no one to fight or spar with. His only enemy is his neverending seemingly boundless energy that courses through his every muscle, lighting his whole body aflame. He swings her again and points her to the sky for a moment before he lunges and swings low to the ground. He has claimed the fight pit as his today and he swings his sword, dancing over every inch of the circle until he can no longer hold her weight. He has other ways on his mind to quell his energies. But all requires the presence of two men and one was still away on assignment. 

He knows he could have his Irishman. Finan’s reluctance at engaging in such activities when he has other responsibilities to attend to is easy for Uhtred to break. He knows just how to rile the man up enough, to the point where Finan is forced to grab him and haul him off. And Uhtred is secure enough with himself and their relationship to admit he quite enjoys when Finan slams him around, making him beg and grovel on his knees. He loves watching the man change, the shift of his lips as he pulls them taut, the cant of his chin, the darkening and narrowing of his eyes, the way he either clenches his fists or crosses his arms over his chest. Uhtred enjoys watching as Finan moves his arms, he enjoys dragging his tongue along the muscles as well. 

But with Sihtric’s absence these last three weeks, Finan has kept himself busy. Uhtred doesn’t pry. He knows his Prince is just missing their boy as much as he was. More, maybe. It doesn’t escape the Lord that his two counterparts spend most of their time together, without him. Uhtred’s other obligations more often than he would like to force him from them. He would be gone from them for weeks or months at a time, off on some errand for their King. Or the King would request the use of his men but require Uhtred in another matter and Uhtred would be forced to send them off without him. Those are always the worst for him! He trusts in their abilities. He has seen what they can do, in every sense, with their bodies. Oh yes, he believes in them, trusts them above everything. But there’s always that lingering fear in the back of Uhtred’s mind that there will come a time when one or both of them do not come home to him. 

And it is this worry that keeps his mind buzzing this day. Their rogue should have been home a week ago. He had ridden to Wessex himself two days ago and demanded to know exactly where Alfred had sent his boy. But the King had waved him off, saying nothing more than it was a secret spying mission and Uhtred would have his man back soon. Uhtred had fought the urge to release Serpent-Breath from her sheath and demand answers. But he held himself in check and just glared at the King. Alfred patted him on the shoulder dismissively with a placating promise of Sihtric’s safety. But the words felt hollow in Uhtred’s ears and he had returned to Coccham, and to Finan, with no answers.

Finan has barely looked at him since. Uhtred knows, he understands, he doesn’t fault his Irishman. Fin is angry with him for allowing Alfred to call on him for the use of his men. Sihtric and Finan are his, sworn to him alone. Neither cares for Wessex or England or King Alfred. They care only to please their Lord, Uhtred. And Uhtred must keep himself tethered to King Alfred. He doesn’t mean to, fate just keeps making it so! But so help all of England if something has indeed happened to their boy. Uhtred will not rest until he has slaughtered every last man that he deems responsible. And Alfred will be first on the list. And Uhtred wonders for a moment if he would be on the list as well if Finan had a say about it.

Uhtred stops as a crack of thunder snaps in the distance. He looks up and sees the darkening sky pooling overhead. He huffs out and pulls Serpent-Breath up to his shoulder. He balances her blade against his armor and he sighs as he watches the change in the sky.


End file.
